1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for controlling inter-cell interference in a communication environment, and more particularly, to a technology for controlling inter-cell interference in a communication environment having a plurality of transmission/receiving ends with multiple antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequency higher than a carrier frequency, currently used in a current mobile communication system, may be used for obtaining a sufficient frequency resource in a next generation mobile communication system.
Since a cell coverage may be reduced in a next generation mobile communication system, a method for reducing an inter-cell distance has been provided to prevent the reduction of cell coverage.
When an inter-cell distance is reduced, however, users located in an edge of a cell may be affected by an interference signal transmitted from an adjacent cell. Accordingly, a Quality of Service (“QoS”) of the users may not be guaranteed.
To address this issue, mobile communication standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.16m and a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”)-Advanced, have been developed. These standards are part of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), a Coordinated Multi-point Transmission and Reception technology using coordination of multi nodes.
In particular, a coordinated beamforming technology, that may improve a performance of a user located in an edge of a cell by sharing interference channel and using feedback of interference channel information as opposed to a ‘joint processing/transmission’ technology that uses data exchange, is considered.